What We Could Be
by JamesJordan729
Summary: Tyer James is a new hockey star at Degrassi. All he wants to do is focus on hockey but will someone change that?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

Tyler James never really knew his mother she passed away when he was three, but sometimes he hears he give him advice and shows him the right path which he is grateful for. He strongly believes in god, which in his last school he was bullied for, hopefully Degrassi will be different. His father is Mark James a famous hockey player in the NHL. He was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs from the Los Angeles Kings. Of course he was going to miss home but he heard that his new school had a great arts program and a hockey team that had a good chance at getting into the playoffs this year. Tyler's hockey skills were amazing he was already being looked at by the NHL (with the help from his dad of course). But he had a secret that he never told anyone except for his former girlfriend who was back in LA. He loved music any form, he believe that music either listening to it or creating it was a way to release stress go, leave the problems for just 3 minutes and relax. He had been taking Guitar, Drums, piano and vocal lessons, he told his dad that he was going to the gym but really he went to the local music shop and looked at the new instruments.

He wanted to impress everyone at school today so he got up early and got to work. Picking out the clothes that he bought yesterday, he knew that the first day of school was the worst so why not look good on the worst day.

"Dad I am off to school" Tyler yelled at his dad

"Alright have fun son, don't get beat up to much" he said with a smile on his face.

"Funny" he said as he walked out of the door

He got into his BMW (having a father in the NHL had its perks sometimes) and started to drive to school

When he entered the school parking lot everyone was looking his way, he smiled and parked his car, put on a brave face and got out. He noticed girls admiring him as we walked into the front entrance of his new school.

"Aw Mr. James welcome to Degrassi, we expect a lot of great things from you. I am Principal Simpson" He said

"It's nice to meet you sir" Tyler said

"Here is your schedule, your first class is Chemistry it's just down the hall to your left and your locker is number 3427, good luck" Principal Simpson said

"Thanks I'll need it" He said as he started to walk down the hall.

He walked into the chemistry class room and took a seat, a bunch of guy's form the hockey team knew exactly who he was and walked towards him and introduced themselves. They all started talking and pumping each other for tonight's game against East Hill High.

He looked up and realized that it was lunch 'wow that went by fast he thought to himself. As he was walking down the hall he heard music. He followed the sounds and entered the auditorium. He sees a blonde girl she was pretty and a very good singer.

"That's Jenna she is one of the best singers in this school" said a boy who was wearing all black

"She's amazing" Tyler replied

"My name is Eli Goldsworthy" he said

"Tyler James" he said

"Oh yeah the hot new hockey player that is suppose to lead the team to the playoffs"

"Is that what they calling me? Well I hope I don't disappoint that would just be embarrassing"

They both laughed and started talking about the musical.

Becky's POV

Oh man Jenna is going to kill me because I am late. She walks into the room when she spots a hockey player, what is a hockey player doing in the auditorium? He looks like he is about to leave he turns around. Becky is taken back for a sec, he is gorgeous! He had brown hair that was styled like Justin Bieber's old hair and baby blue eyes. She looks away because she told herself that she won't fall for another jock after that the whole Shane ordeal.

Tyler's POV

As he says his goodbyes he turns around and see the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he realized that he was staring and looked away, he could not afford a crush he had to focus on hockey! Only hockey!


	2. We Finally Meet

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's get loud for you Toronto Ice Hounds" the crowd went nuts as the players skated on the ice. Some of the player girlfriends were wearing their jerseys. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen please stand and give a warm welcoming to your new Ice Hound Captain Tyler James" as e skated on the ice he saw her, front row seat 3 right in the middle. I mean if she is here might as well give her something to remember. The funny thing is he doesn't even know this girl's name but he somehow feels something. He started to skate to the face off do getting ready for the game to start. The referee dropped the puck and Tyler easily won passing it back to the defence. After 5 minutes of play Tyler had the puck, he looked at the blonde sitting at center rink, she was looking right back at him. He looked down, took a deep breath and smiled let's make this the best goal she has ever seen. Tyler started gaining speed as he decked between the other players one more to go, he moved the puck in between the defence legs and faked one way and went the other. Regaining the puck again he looked like he was going to shoot but quickly put the puck to his back hand and went top sel. The buzzer went off and everyone went crazy! Fans were banging on the glass and all Tyler did was smile and skate to the bench. His teammates congratulated him, he looked back to the blond who was celebrating with her friend, she looked his way and smiled but Tyler was pretending not to look but he knew she liked that one. The final score was 4-1 with Tyler scoring 2 goals. He walked out of the change room and went to the main hallway where everyone was. As he walked up people started to cheer and congratulate him, he saw her again talking to her father, they were laughing and playfully hitting each other. A sad face came across Tyler's face as he realized that no one from his family was here to support him. He picked up his bag and sticks and walked out of the arena.

Tyler was at his locker grabbing his physics book when he heard a group of guys bullying someone. He couldn't see who they were bullying but he knew it was a girl due to the pink binders he could see. Tyler started to walk towards them to put an end but they knocked down her books, called her a bible freak and walked away laughing. Being polite he started to pick up her books, he stood up brushed the dust off his pants and looked up.

Becky's POV

I always get called a bible freak and it hurts but I realized that's just who I am. I follow the path of god has given me and take his advice when needed. So when these idiots knock down my books I think to myself he testing me seeing how strong I am. When I turn around to pick up my books I see that they are not there, I am confused they were just right there, I swear they were I must be losing my mind.

"Excuse me but I think you might need these" said a mysterious voice

I turn around and there he is the new hockey star, the boy who is so cute! Becky stop he is a jock and all jocks are idiots, they just want to use you. Don't look into his eyes or you will fall into...too late.

"Thanks" I say

"You're welcome" he said

"I am Rebecca Baker, but everyone calls me Becky"

"Tyler James but everyone calls me Tyler" He said with a big smile on his face

I laugh cute and funny

"You must be new here"

"Yeah I moved here from LA" he said

"That's so cool! By the way great game last night you were amazing, with you on the team we might make it to the playoffs"

"Well I hope so" he sounded unsure

"What kind of attitude is that?"

*RING*

"Well I better get going to physics, I have heard that this teacher doesn't like tardiness and I have a great attitude it just doesn't come out sometimes" He said smiling

"Oh I am so sure, well it was really nice meeting you, and hopefully we will see each other around"

"Of course, bye" He yelled over his shoulder as he was walking away

I watch him walk away and when he is gone from my sites, I lean on the locker next to mine thinking about his dreamy baby blue eyes. Stop remember Shane? He hurt you don't let this happen to you again. I closed my locker and walked in the other direction.


End file.
